Kevin's Bigger Score, Part 1
Odd side effects of the Metalmatrix being fused with Kevin drive him to do an unthinkable thing. What will happen next? Plot Ben and Co. were fighting some random crooks like they always do at the beginning of episodes. But these were different. They wore Techadon-like suits! (Kevin): That's new. (Crook Leader): We found a lot of Techadon parts on the Black Market and made 'em into these suits. Now no one can stop us! (Ben): I beg to differ. (Transform) Echo Echo! (divides into 10 of him) (Ben): It's ten against seven. Give up! (Leader): Give up to a bunch of shrimps? No way! (Ben): Don't call me shrimp! Wall of Sound! The Bens did just that around the crooks. But it was useless, since the crooks' Techadon armor made them invincible to the sound blasts. The crooks just laughed. (Ben): Time to turn up the volume! Each of the Bens slapped their Omnitrix symbols. Nine of them disappeared, leaving one, which then slapped its symbol. (Ben, transforming): Ultimate Echo Echo! Well, without the All-Power-Trix, it's the best I've got! Come to think of it, this isn't all that bad! Sonic Doom! He did that to the leader. His armor glowed and cracked apart. The others' armor all glowed too, but they just dropped down, unconscious. (Ben, detransforming): Finally! Suddenly, the crooks' armor morphed into a full Techadon, taking control of them like what almost happened to Cash! (Ben and Co.): Great. The Techadons surrounded Ben and Co. and warmed up their hand lasers, aimed right at them! But then they shifted the aim to another single point next to Ben and Co, and then fired. A big TV screen appeared there. (Kevin): They never did that before. The TV screen turned on. It was really staticky, so all we can see is three silhouettes. (One of them): Kevin Levin! (Kevin): Me? A villain wants to see me and not Ben? (Another One): Yes. You are the one who needs us. We know you want the Metalmatrix out of you. We know your side-effects. (Ben): Side-effects? (Kevin): I was keeping it secret because I didn't want you to worry. (Ben): Of course... What kinds of side-effects? (The First Silhouette): That's beside the point! We are the Weaponmasters of Techadon. We can solve your problem, Kevin. Get back to us and we'll see about making a deal. Oh, did I forget to mention that this message will self-destruct? (Ben and Co.): Of course! Gwen put up a shield just before the TV screen exploded! Theme Song! Late that night, Ben and Co. were in Kevin's garage. (Ben): What are those side-effects you mentioned, exactly? (Kevin): For starters, I get energy pulses from it. I'm beginning to think I may mutate again, or worse, go insane! Lately, small patches of various materials have been appearing for short periods of time all over me. I was able to hide them, fortunately. But they've been increasing in number. (Ben): So what about the Weaponmasters' offer? Kevin didn't answer. (Kevin): I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed. (Ben): I take it you want us to leave... After Ben and Gwen left, Kevin just lay there in bed, thinking about the offer. (Kevin's thoughts): These side-effects are a real pain. If I go insane again and wind up killing Ben or Gwen, I'll never be able to forgive myself... if I ever come close to sanity again. ......... I'll have to at least see what their offer is. He got up, got dressed, and left for the Rustbucket. As he was flying toward the super-ultra-mega-high-security space station where the Weaponmasters lived, he was suddenly contacted by a guard on his ship's screen. (Guard): Halt! Who goes there? Answer or be vaporized! (Kevin): It's me, Kevin, seeing what the Weaponmasters' offer to me was. (Guard): Oh, okay. Come in. The whole guard force knows about the offer to you. Kevin flew into a large airlock, and then the scene cuts to him walking through a big room with three big chairs facing away from him towards a big control panel. The chair in the middle was bigger, and the head of the Weaponmasters sat on it. (Kevin): Uh, you're the Weaponmasters, right? They all turned around. They were just black silhouettes! (Head): Kevin Levin. Come with us... They walked toward a big door, and Kevin followed. Inside was an elevator down to a private room. There, all three Weaponmasters took off ID Masks. One was Inspector 13. Another was a Galvanic Mechomorph. The head was a Pyronite. (13): I am Inspector 13. (Mechomorph): I am Inspector 12. (Pyronite): And I am Inspector 01. (read as "oh-one") (Kevin): What happened Inspectors 2 to 11? (01): Allow me to tell you how our system works. I am the leader. I regularly choose three other people in various galaxies who have high technological knowledge to join me as Weaponmasters. If they refuse, or when I choose more, I kill the obsolete ones. (Kevin): But there are three of you. Where's the fourth? (01): He was stubborn and rebellious, and was fired. We are currently searching for a fourth. (Kevin): Well, what's the offer? (01): Behold! With just that voice command—no button pushes or anything—the far wall slid down, revealing a large robot suit shaped like a Techadon robot. (Kevin): Wow! ...But what does that have to do...? (01): When you get into it, it will lock onto the Metalmatrix's energy signature, and teleport it out of you molecule by molecule, and then reassemble it. But first you must absorb its energy so it can first lock onto its own energy signature and know what to do. (Kevin): But absorbing energy turns me insane! (12): Not this! And if it does, we are the most technologically advanced beings in the universe. We can cure you. (Kevin): ...Okay. It's a deal. He walked up to the robot, put his hands on its chest, and started to absorb its energy. As he did, though, it used its energy to force him to absorb the metal! (Kevin): What's this?! Suddenly, he was sucked into the robot using Osmosians' ability to reshape themselves when absorbing a material! His head, with a fused Techadon-like helmet, appeared on top, and the Metalmatrix was on its chest. The helmet was covering his eyes. (Kevin): You tricked me! Unfortunately for you, I've got a huge robot suit at my control! (01): No, you don't. You have the only thing keeping you alive molecularly separated from you, right on your chest, enough to keep you alive for now. (Kevin): No! 01 reached for the Metalmatrix, and pulled it right off like a sticky note. Kevin dropped to the ground, dead! (01): Yes! It worked! And he fell for it! He put on the Metalmatrix. (01): Inspector 12, care to make the finishing touches? (12): Gladly! 12 went up and bonded with Kevin on one side, and immediately came right off on the other. In that short time he completed the setup. (01): MechaKev, activate! "MechaKev"'s robotic red eyes turned on, and he stood up. (MechaKev): What is my first task? (01): Find Ben Tennyson and destroy him. Then bring me the Omnitrix. When you're done with him move on to his cousin, destroy her, and steal the Manamatrix from her. Show no mercy to either! (MechaKev): Yes. Beginning mission now. MechaKev flew right into the airlock, and out down to Earth, as the Weaponmasters stood there, doing evil laughs... To be continued... Category:Episodes Category:BTTMT Episodes Category:Specials Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise